The Way I Loved You
by Carol Molliniere
Summary: Crona misses him already, even if there's already someone else. A muse on the famous KidXCrona vs. my fave pairing, CronaXRagnarok. Forgive me if I offend anyone. Changed ratings just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Way I Loved You**

**By: Carol Molliniere**

**A/N: Finally, my first Soul Eater fanfiction! Just like my very first fanfiction (which was a Bible one), this is a songfic, though this time from Taylor Swift's "The Way I Loved You". To me, this reflects a story of a girl who left her previous boyfriend for someone seemingly better, though she ends up missing her ex later on. After a few tries of listening to this song, I thought about the ever-popular KidXCrona and my fave SE pairing, CronaXRagnarok. It might be about Crona, who is with Kid now, but she dreams of her weapon that disappeared from her blood, Ragnarok, who she is really in love with, and yet she wouldn't know how to deal with leaving Kid, in order not to make him sad. So yeah. This was built on a whim, anyway. Sorry, KidXCrona fans if I have offended you, and fellow CronaXRagnarok fans for pairing Crona and Kid together for a bit; don't worry, I have not betrayed you. And sorry to CronaXMaka fans for not wanting to pair them together at all.**

**This is intended to be solely post-animeverse, with the idea of losing Ragnarok based loosely on Episode 45.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, Soul and Maka would've been a couple, Lord Death would've showed his human form (yes, I'm one of those human!Shinigami fans), Ragnarok would become human (and apparently alive), Crona would've been a girl, and Tsubaki would've beat up Black*Star a long time ago.**

* * *

><p><em>He is sensible, and so incredible<em>

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear_

_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better_

"Wow, Crona, it looks like you and Kid are getting along pretty well," Liz said to me. I nodded. "Yeah. Man, Kid is such a great guy; you're lucky," Patty said before I could say anything. But I couldn't help but smile; I was bound to be silent anyway, since I don't know how to deal with having to say something I didn't mean to say. But Patty was right. Kid was a cool guy. Just like Soul and Maka; ever since the two found out about their love for each other, they've been hanging out a lot lately. (But don't worry about Black*Star; as for him, he got with Tsubaki a long time ago, so he's not that lonely without his best friend around.) So it was just me and Liz, along with her sister Patty; the weapons of Death the Kid, my current boyfriend.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says, "You look beautiful tonight"_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

"Hey, look, Crona!" the younger of the Thompson sisters said, making Liz and I look in the direction of where Patty was pointing. "Kiddo-kun's here!"

I blushed. "He's always on time like that," I said. "It's just another of the things that I love about him." Liz grinned. "Well, then, get over there! Kid sure won't like it if you're not punctual, no matter how polite he is to you." I nodded, and then ran over to Kid, my ruffled skirt bouncing a bit. Since Maka and Soul spent a lot of time together (the only time I would see her was in school, or maybe sometimes in the grocery store, but she would still be with Soul), most of the guidance about the relationship I had with Kid was from the Thompson sisters. Since they figured today was my eighth date with Kid, they said my attire must be perfectly symmetrical, the way Kid likes it.

"Hi, Kid," I said, and I saw his golden eyes brighten up at the sight of me. He looked me up and down, and then said to me as he put his arm around me (asymmetrical, but he didn't seem to care at the moment), "You know, Crona, I can't remember a day when you looked more beautiful." I giggled, and then Kid said to me, "Shall we go for our date?" "Alright." I nuzzled my head on his shoulder, and I felt that this was the man I was going to marry someday.

"Since you've got no one else, you are going to marry him," A little voice inside my head (which sounded oddly familiar) uttered. "But you must remember there was someone before him whom you loved."

I jumped a bit at the statement. Kid turned to me. "Hey, Crona, are you alright?" he asked me. I quickly shook the voice off. "Y-yeah, everything's fine," I said. Kid shrugged, and then we were off again.

But what did that voice mean by that?

* * *

><p><em>But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain<em>

_It's 2 A.M. and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Later that night, when I returned to my own apartment, that voice was still on my mind. I could've sworn I had heard that voice before; the way it was taking over my mind, I didn't know how to deal with it at all.

"But you must remember there was someone before him whom you loved."

And that statement…

I must note, though, that the voice sounded almost teasing. I don't remember anyone who had teased me before, though, not since Ragnarok…

Ragnarok! Of course! That voice was Ragnarok!

I jumped out of my seat in realization, then frowned. Why did it have to be him, of all people? I didn't know how to deal with when I lost him, when I was told by Stein-hakase that I had lost him during the battle with Medusa. I cried so hard when I had been told that. When Maka was told about it, she made every effort to get me a weapon; yet even after 1 year, I never stayed with one weapon for too long. None of them were like my weapon partner, and I never fully got used to the fact that my black blood – no, scratch that, his black blood – was replaced by normal red blood.

In short, I never really got over Ragnarok.

But what did he mean by that?

"Crona, you've been a bit quieter than you usually are. What's wrong?"

I looked up at Kid. He was looking at me worriedly from across the table. Liz, Tsubaki, and Maka were also looking at me the same way. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about something." Kid nodded, and that was that. However, it wasn't the same with the others.

"What are you thinking of?" Maka asked me. I shrugged in an attempt to shake her off. "Just something." I was about to think that they would leave me alone, when Patty jumped up and exclaimed, "It can't just be 'something'! Come on, you'll have to tell us everything about what you're thinking about!" I flinched a bit like I used to when confronted with something I didn't know how to deal with. "I…don't wanna t-talk about it…" I managed to cough out. "Oh, Crona, you'll never get better unless you talk about it!" Liz said, shaking my shoulders. Once I had recovered, I mumbled softly, "I'd rather talk to an experienced psychologist…"

"What was that, Crona?"

"Er, nothing!"

* * *

><p><em>He respects my space, and never makes me wait<em>

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

I sat on my bed, just waiting for things to happen. Kid had told me he'd call at 8:00 PM today to talk to me about something. In all honesty, I knew I didn't have to wait for him, since his OCD for symmetry also included being perfectly on time (even if Liz and Patty did tell me they arrived three hours late for school on their first day). And I must admit, even though Kid wanted me to talk to him about that day when I had realized it was Ragnarok I had been listening to, he never said anything beyond the boundaries of "Are you alright?".

Speaking of Ragnarok; on the other hand, I recalled he was the total opposite. He would nag me about it and inquire loudly (the record was for a month straight, even after I told him) about it. Needless to say, I did miss that aspect of my life. It was something that would usually get me upset, and I missed being upset about him. But I can't take that back now that he's gone.

Just as I was thinking myself over it, the phone on my bedside table rang. I looked up at the clock. Right on schedule. I picked the phone up to hear the voice I was expecting.

When the call ended, I knew it might have been the voice I was expecting, but not the one I wanted.

* * *

><p><em>He's close to my mother; talks business with my father<em>

_He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable..._

The next day, Black*Star and Soul invited us to go play basketball at that old court. I hoped I would not be too uncomfortable around Kid; when he called me yesterday, he did ask me why I was a bit awkward now. I did tell him it was nothing, though I'm not sure how he took it...

I came there a bit earlier than I usually would, and I found Kid talking to Maka and Soul. I wasn't surprised, though, since like I said before, we don't usually see Maka and Soul outside of school - they must be somewhere in each other's company doing God-knows-what.

Speaking of that, Black*Star came in - loud, as usual - accompanied faithfully by Tsubaki.

"YAHOO! Black*Star is ready to kick some basketball captain's *ss!" he yelled out (I don't know how to deal with curse words). "Alright, you're on, Black*Star!" Soul said.

Then we were divided into two groups to fight each other in basketball. I was in the group with Soul, Maka, and Kid. "There," Soul said. "That way I know I can beat you, since I have a guy on my side!"

"Just because you have another guy in your group doesn't mean you're gonna win, Soul! I'm Black*Star, and I'm so great, my manly-ness outshines both yours and Kid's!" Black*Star said back, to which Soul got irked, and yelled, "Alright, that's it, Black*Star!" And thus, the game began.

Black*Star and Soul seemed so intent on beating each other, they were like a whirlwind of red eyes and blue hair. 'Course the others caught the ball a couple of times and maybe even scored once or twice, but it was mostly Black*Star and Soul going around the game like that, throwing around the ball and curses and anything else they might throw.

Thankfully, Kid didn't notice how reminded I was of my former black-blooded weapon yet again.

"Good job, guys," Soul said when the game was finished. "We totally beat Black*Star this time!" Black*Star was miffed. "Well, next time I'm gonna defeat you, and your little shinigami, too!" Kid just smirked. "Yeah. God luck with that."

Maka must've noticed me walking over to the bench by the court with my head down, because moments later, she walked over to me with a concerned look on her face. "Every thing alright, Crona?" I nodded. "Um, yeah," I lied. But fortunately Maka didn't seem to notice.

She did ask one thing, however.

"It's good that you're alright, Crona," she began. "It's just that I'm a bit worried. You don't sound like you're OK."

I put on a fake smile. "No, no, Maka, every thing's just peachy. Especially with my boyfriend Kid around."

"Someone said my name, luv?" Maka and I looked up to see Kid walking up to us. "Oh, hey Kid," Maka said. Kid also reached over to me and gave me a hug, one which I returned. Then Maka turned to Kid. "Hey, Kid, have you noticed that there's something going on with Crona? She won't talk with us about it. Has she talked with you about it?" she asked. Kid shrugged symmetrically. "I don't know," he said. "She won't talk about it with me either."

"Something about Ragnarok, maybe?" Black*Star rudely butted in.

My lip twitched. Grabbing my knapsack, I headed out.

"Gotta go.

* * *

><p><em>He can't see the smile I'm faking<em>

_And my heart's not breaking_

_'Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

For the first time in many months now, I sat back in my corner, contemplating on how my life would go now if it weren't dominated by my former black-blooded weapon. That meant I wouldn't be here, staring down at the floor and huddled up in my corner.

"Ragnarok. You didn't have to go."

I couldn't control my thoughts. He was controlling them.

"Please, come back."

I sunk my head further into my pillow. I knew that was too much to ask. I didn't have to ask for Ragnarok to come back. I had my friends. I had Maka. I had Kid.

But was Kid enough for me?

I thought back to all those times I had with Kid. Sure, he might have been a gentleman, but I couldn't help but feel incomplete. I didn't know how before, but now I do. I thought I was worried that Kid would find a new, more symmetrical girl and forget about me, but now I'm the one afraid of leaving him.

I held my pillow tight again. What was wrong with me?

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating_

_Intoxicating, complicating_

_Got away by some mistake and now..._

With Ragnarok, I didn't have to worry too much. Because for some reason, it was very possible that, if Ragnarok and I switched sides, he wouldn't really give a damn about me. He'd go find a new meister, and a new girlfriend...

I looked up. How could Ragnarok have been my boyfriend?

Stupid frustration and its side effects.

I closed my eyes, ignoring Maka and Kid's protests for me to open the door (how those two got here unbelieveably fast is beyond me).

"Crona. dear, what's wrong? We can talk about it..."

"Come on, Crona, please just come out!"

I shook my head. I didn't want to...

All of a sudden, I heard a clanging noise coming from the window. I looked up, hoping it wasn't Black*Star who was also trying to bust inside.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Yeah, it might've been a bit short. But I was too bored to write this into a completed oneshot. So anyway, reviews are welcome (but flames are not, obviously).<strong>

**Update (2/14/12): So anyway, I'm not gonna update by means of multiple chapters, I'm just gonna update this chapter one part at a time. So yeah. May the force be with you.**

**And yeah, I know I don't know basketball really well. In fact, I suck.**

**Another Update (5/21/12): Whether you guys like it or not, I think I'm starting to lose interest on this story. Whether it's because I'm so busy with...other things, I tend to procrastinate often, no one will review, or not many people will ever ship CronaXRagnarok, I'm not sure. I guess a little review will help. BUT NO FLAMES. Do I keep having to make that very clear to you?**

**Yet Another Update (5/30/12): DISCONTINUED. I never thought I'd have to do this, but I did. No one appreciates this fanfiction anymore, but I'm not going to delete this for the sake of the rest of the Crona fans out there. Sorry.**

**And Another Update Yet Again (6/6/12): I'm back! Thanks to the second reviewer of this story, , I have been inspired to continue yet again! Following his/her advice, I'll probably make another chapter with the rest of the lyrics and an epilogue. :D**

**Have fun!**

**~Carol M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So…here it comes…**

**The next chapter…**

**Of…**

**THE WAY I LOVED YOU!)**

**Cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

><p>I got up, standing on my desk<strong>*<strong> (though I was scared half to death with the thought of falling over), and peered through the window. A flash of black and white greeted me. No, seriously; I saw a bit of black hair and something that was white. I wasn't sure what it was.

But one thing was for sure: it was beckoning me.

I didn't know how to deal with this at all.

"Crona? Dear, are you still in there?" I heard Kid's voice call through the door. I didn't know whether to scream at him to go away, or to say that I was here. I just stayed there, silent.

"_Crona."_

I jumped. Who was calling me? I looked around me. No one. And that voice was definitely not Kid's. That was the freaky part.

But I recognized this voice.

"…Ragnarok?"

I heard a jingling of keys at the door. Someone was unlocking it. I scrambled under the bed, in case the person unlocking it was seeking to harm me. But fortunately for me, it was Kid.

I sighed. _"Of course,"_ I thought. _"Kid's father is Shinigami-sama."_

"Crona? Are you in here?" Kid asked. Hesitating at first, I looked up at him. "…Kid?" He looked at me, relieved. "There you are, Crona." Then he walked up to me, and taking my hands, he said, "Crona, if there's something wrong, you can tell me. I won't blame you for anything."

I looked down at the floor.

"Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Then I looked back at him. I didn't want to see him hurt, but I knew I had to get this off my chest. I cared for him, and he cared for me…but now, it just wasn't the same as before.

And all because of my weapon.

"I-I'm sorry…Kid…" I began. Kid looked surprised. "Sorry for what?" My eyes filled up with tears at the thought of hurting him. I couldn't say it. I couldn't say that because I loved someone else, I couldn't love him as easily as before.

"Oh…I can't deal with it anymore!" I sobbed, falling into Kid's arms. "I don't know how to deal with…with the fact…that…" I covered my face with my hands, not bearing to see anything at all. "I'm still in love with him!"

"Still in love with who? Ragnarok?" Kid asked. Then he pulled me closer. I sobbed even harder, wishing that it was my weapon who was comforting me instead.

"You know, Crona, I understand," Kid said. I looked up at him. "Huh?" I choked. "What do you mean…?"

"I understand; if I lost you by some way and fell in love with someone else, they would never be the same as you." He kissed the top of my head. "That's how you feel towards him, right?"

"So…you're not…angry with me?" I asked. Kid shook his head. "How could I be mad at you? Even if you weren't symmetrical, you would still be the epitome of perfection in my eyes," he said. "But if you're not happy with me, then I want you to be happy. Even if it means that you'll be in love with someone else."

I frowned. "But you'll be lonely." The young shinigami shrugged. "But you won't. I love you and that's all. Listen, I appreciate you caring for me and all that. That's one of the things I really like about you: you care for others. But you care too much for others and not for yourself. If I won't be enough for you, I don't care. We can still be friends."

"But…" I trailed off. I had no more complaints.

* * *

><p><em>I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain<em>

_It's 2 A.M. and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

I lay down on my bed that night, contemplating on what had transpired today.

"_We can still be friends."_

"_Kid must be so lonely right now…"_ I thought to myself. _"Why did I even tell him what was going on? At least Maka tells me that telling the truth is the right thing to do. Sure, I heard the truth hurts, though…"_

I hugged my pillow tighter. Maka was right. The truth does hurt.

But it hurts even more to hold things in. I learned that the hard way.

I got up and put my shoes on.

Maybe a small walk would clear my head…

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kind of rush, and I_

_Never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you!_

Death City at night. It's creepy, in an enthralling kind of way; that is, unless there were kishin eggs on the street all of a sudden. And I wouldn't know how to deal with that. Luckily, Shinigami-sama enforces the peace here in Death City, so most of the time, we have nothing to worry about.

Except for, say, a witch coming into the city with her Soul Protect on.

The thought made me shudder. _Experimentation. Dark rooms._

_Black blood._

I shook my head. "No," I said to myself. "Lady Medusa is dead. It's over now."

A shadow moved before me. I stopped, and looked around. "What…"

"Crona."

That voice was calling me again. Only this time, it was closer.

Was it fear? Have I gone insane?

Was it him?

I looked around. Looking back, I felt sort of mad, but at the moment I didn't care. I had to know whether or not my love for him was justified.

"Ragnarok!" I called out. "Where are you? Even if you're there…in a trash can…or you're just a puddle of black blood…or…or you're in another form; l-like a cat or something…please…" I dropped to my knees, and buried my face with my right hand, punching the pavement with my left.

I bled black blood.

"Crona…"

Feet were in front of me. Black shoes. They were at least the size of Kid's shoes.

But it wasn't Kid's shoes; that much I knew. The ties on the sneakers were too asymmetrical.

"_Could it be…?"_

I looked up, my vision blurred with tears. I saw black, white, gray. A shade of skin as pale as mine. I rubbed my eyes, so that I could get a better glimpse of this colorless stranger. His hair, just long enough to brush his shoulders, was a dark black, as black as my black blood. His shirt was white, but he had a black vest on top of that. Gray pants.

I stood up and looked at his face. The only X's I saw were his pupils, in his gray irises. To any other person, they would be a foreign cold, but this was a familiar warmth.

He didn't look like my expectations of his human form. It was too good to be true.

But it was true. He was standing there.

"Hey, Crona," he placed his hand on my shoulder – a gesture I had never known from him before, even after all those years he was in my body. "It's been a while."

My eyes welled up with tears; I never cried this hard since Maka asked me to be her friend.

"Ragnarok!" I cried out, embracing him. He was taken by surprise at first, but eventually he warmed up to me and embraced me back.

This was it. I knew I was home.

_And that's the way I loved you…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! So…sorry for the long update. School isn't easy on me; I have an overdue experiment. Goodness, I hate procrastinating. I just can't focus most of the time. I know I'm gonna fail. So anyway…**

**Don't stop reading yet! There's an epilogue still to come!**

**And I'm so sorry it was so short!**

*** - Yes, Crona has a desk. Remember episode 39 of Soul Eater? (Though I'm not sure if it's under the window...If it's not, then assume Crona rearranged the furniture.)**


	3. Epilogue

**(A/N: Before I continue this fanfic, I would like to say that I have gotten a very amusing review from a certain someone. Something about ships and sinking. I'll take that one as a compliment.**

**And, after a long while, the epilogue!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Admit it too, reader; unless you're Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

><p>We walked down the pathway to the platform in the middle of the Death Room.<p>

"Well, looks like this place hasn't changed a bit," Ragnarok said, looking the guillotines up and down. "You know, Crona, those guillotines look ready to fall on you anytime now." I cringed and clung to his arm, glancing up at the ceiling.

Ragnarok chuckled. "I'm just joking, Crona," he said. "You're still as much of a scaredy-cat as I can remember." I removed myself from him. "I could have changed too, you know," I shot back.

"Say what you want, it's not like I'm gonna believe you."

"You too."

"Would you believe me if I said I loved you?"

"Would you believe me if I said the same?"

Then we both fell in silence after that.

By the time we came to the platform in the middle of the Death Room, Lord Death was still standing there, by his mirror. Maybe he doesn't need sleep.

He turned around, and saw me. "Oh, hello, Crona! It's very good to see you again!" I nodded, letting out a humming sound that probably could've meant "Mm-hmm." Then he turned to Ragnarok. "Ah, and who is this?" He obviously did not recognize the black-blooded boy. "Your brother?"

Ragnarok shuddered at the thought. I answered for him. "No, sir, this is Ragnarok…but in a human form, I think." Lord Death was silent for a while, but then looked him over again, and then embraced him so tight that if it were Kid he was hugging, Kid's windpipes might have burst.

"Ragnarok-kun! And here everyone thought you were dead!"

"I know, huh? Seemed like such a predicament," the boy standing beside me said. "You others might not have noticed it, but Stein had a lot of time on his hands. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what happened next."

Lord Death nodded, and then grabbed a thin limb. "If I was expecting you in human form, then you're a lot skinnier than I would have expected." At that remark Ragnarok cringed. "Yeah. But Stein wouldn't change the stupid human body he made for me."

"Like the Frankenstein monster?"

"Pretty much." I stifled a laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I bet the others are going to be so excited when they see you," Lord Death said like a cheery parent waiting for their first child. (It was actually kind of weird having to see Lord Death in that position, seeing as no one knew how Kid was born.)*****

"Yeah. Crona seems to think so too. Even if she _was_ in a relationship with your son." Ragnarok gestured to me. I looked down at the floor. I still felt some guilt for breaking up with Kid…I didn't mean to make Kid do that.

"Yes, yes, Kiddo-kun told me that he broke off the relationship. Said you really liked someone else." Lord Death commented. I flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sure Kid wouldn't have put it that way…but…I guess he's…r-right…" I'm not sure how I stumbled over the last word, but maybe it was very hard to admit that the object of my so-called affections was standing right next to me, nonchalantly chewing a piece of gum.

Odd. I never knew he chewed gum.

"Right? Well, I guess that's a lot to look forward to," he said, suddenly leaning over and blowing in my ear. The gum made his breath smell like peppermint. I flushed even more.

Lord Death just seemed to smirk under that mask of his.

"My, my, my…"

* * *

><p>"You're kidding, right?" Black*Star said, crossing his legs over the desk. "Stein just gave you some sort of human form like that?<strong>**<strong>"

Ragnarok nodded, his head propped up on his hands, as if he were bored. "Took him a while, though. I guess there was something wrong in the process, which made me look somewhat like a relative of Crona."

I shook my head. "Not much." I smoothed out my shorts. _"Funny. I'm not even dating Kid anymore and still, I'm wearing the symmetrical outfits that Liz and Patty made me get for him."_

"Man, and after all this time we thought you had really melted." Maka remarked. "We really tried to give Crona a new weapon." Ragnarok jumped up from the desk, and I was thankful that our teacher hadn't come yet. "WHAT?!" he almost screamed. "You were trying to replace me? How could you?" "It's not like we knew you were alive, so I wasn't waiting for you!" I cringed, shielding my head, as if waiting for him to pound tiny fists on my head, like when he was still in my bloodstream.

"Damn, you're right," Ragnarok returned to his seat and resumed his bored position. "Not cool, man. You need logic for that," Soul said. "It's not like you have much logic, though, Soul," Maka teased, laying a finger on his chest. "Oh, Maka," he said. "You know yourself that I have much logic. Especially in bed." While saying the last sentence, he bit her ear, and I blushed a bit at the way it reminded me of that time in the Death Room. A burst of peppermint cut through my head.

"Get a room," Liz cut in, looking up at our two friends showing their affection. Soul just sat back down with a satisfied grin on his face, while Maka blushed more than I did as she sat down. Patty laughed, and Tsubaki sighed.

As I looked at them, there was only one person who did not join in the conversation.

A certain set of golden eyes kept watch on my black-blooded weapon.

* * *

><p>"Well, so this room hasn't changed," Ragnarok was looking my room – no, scratch that – <em>our<em> room now – over, and he looked kind of disappointed to see that the fact that everything seemed so…blank, that was how he put it.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find any way to make it look more appealing." I shot back, and Ragnarok crossed his arms. "Man," he said to himself. "It seems the only thing that has changed is Crona."

I nodded. It seemed that way, ever since he left…

"Yeah, I know I'm right," he said, bringing me back to reality. "I just hope you haven't changed too much, Cron."******* He leaned in close, and I could smell his peppermint breath too close before the space was closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, I'm not going to update continually on this one. I guess this one is better left open-ended, like the Y'hudah fanfictions I was making before. Only you can guess what's coming next!**

**In fact, I might be coming back for a sequel!**

*** - You Kid fangirls can say whatever you want, but one thing is constant – we will never really know how Kid was born…until Mr. Ohkubo tells us.**

**** - Many fanfictions tell of human!Ragnarok coming through one of Stein's experiments. I believe in this theory. Somewhat.**

***** - "Cron" is a cute nickname I made Ragnarok give Crona. It's like Crona without the a.**

**Ragnarok: Oh, I did not give her a freaking nickname!**

**Carol: Shut up!**

**I just think it would be nice for human!Ragnarok to chew gum instead of eat candy. He's not a baby, you know! (episode 26 FTW)**

**And the peppermint…yeah, I think I've been reading too much of _Inkheart_. (You all know about the peppermint breath…Not that I like his character.)**

**Sorry it's so short...  
><strong>

**Keep reading stories, please! (The authors will be very pleased if you give their fanfics hits. I know the feeling.)**

**Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo.**


End file.
